Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + 4 \times 3) - 4 \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = (8 + 12) - 4 \times 3 $ $ = 20 - 4 \times 3 $ $ = 20 - 12 $ $ = 8 $